


My Daddy

by donsboy



Series: The Daddy Series [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Age Difference, Apologies, Daddy Kink, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finally finds what he's looking for, and Don's eyes are opened to something he denied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are only two parts to this. This is part one, and I am currently working on part two.

Jackson knew there was something troubling Danny. Although they'd only been going out for about six weeks, he knew the man well enough to know that whatever was bothering him was pretty serious. When Danny called, and asked if Jackson could come by his apartment that night, he had a feeling that he would find out what was troubling his boyfriend.

Danny was driving himself nuts about calling Jackson and inviting him over. He wanted to tell him what was on his mind, but he didn't want it to be a deal-breaker. He wasn't sure how his guy would take it, he just knew he had to tell him before they went any farther with their relationship. He just hoped that Jackson would understand.

At the appointed time, Jackson knocked on Danny's door. Danny answered it, and Jackson kissed him hello. Still nervous, Danny made a half-hearted attempt to kiss him back. The two sat down on Danny's sofa and Jackson asked him what this was all about.....

“I don't really know where to start.....”

“Just take it slow, and we'll figure it out......”

“Well, it's like this: I have a particular kink that you need to know about, and I'm afraid to tell you what it is because I'm afraid it might be a deal-breaker between us.....”

“Let me see if I follow.... you have a kink that you feel I need to know about, yet you are afraid to tell me because you think it might break us up, is that right?”

“Yes.....”

“Well, how about telling me what the kink is, and we'll go from there.....”

“Okay.... I have a Daddy-kink, and I want you to be my Daddy.....”

Jackson sat there trying to process what Danny had just told him. It explained a lot about how Danny acted around him. Nothing childish or immature, just a bit clingy at times and acting almost like he needed guidance. Jackson should have put two and two together before now because he'd seen this type of behavior before.......

“Danny, this is not a deal-breaker between us. I want you to know that up front. Now, as for being you Daddy, I'd be honored for you to be my boy.....”

Danny jumped up and hugged Jackson extra-tight asking: “You really want to be my Daddy?”

“Yes, I do.....”

“Jackson, you have made me so happy tonight. I can't believe my dream has finally come true.....”

“What do you mean, Danny?”

“I've had this particular kink for a long time, and I never was able to find the right man to share it with. I confided in two men before, and they laughed at me and broke up with me......

“Let me guess; you took a chance on telling me because you think I'm the man for the job, so to speak....”

“That coupled with how I feel about you, made me want to take the chance.....”

“I really am glad that you did, Danny...... I'm honored that you think so highly of me and that you care enough to share this with me.”

“Jackson, I've come to love you in the time we've been together, and I just know we will make a great team.....”

Jackson leaned in and gave Danny a long slow kiss. Danny suddenly got shy, and Jackson asked what was wrong.....

“Nothing's wrong. In fact, for the first time in a long time, everything's right for a change.....”

Jackson kissed Danny again, and they sat together on the sofa holding hands. Jackson decided he needed more information about being a Daddy, so he asked Danny some questions.  
They discussed how far Danny wanted to take things, what type of punishment for infractions, to Jackson picking Danny's food choices, game rentals, curfews,etc. Danny did have one stipulation that made perfect sense to Jackson. Danny asked if they could keep the whole Daddy thing out of the bedroom. Jackson told Danny he didn't have a problem with that at all.....

 

The hour grew late, and Jackson had to go home so he could be at work early the next morning. He told Danny that he was glad he felt he could trust him, and Danny asked when they could start. Jackson said that they could start as soon as they got moved in together and settled. Danny looked a bit down-hearted, and Jackson suggested they give it a trial run as soon as they could. When he got home, Jackson thought about the evening he'd spent with Danny. He knew mistakes would be made, but he had faith. He also came up with an idea that might make Danny happy. He set his alarm and got in bed, drifting off to sleep thinking of his boy Danny. After Jackson left, Danny got ready for bed. He was so happy that he's shared his secret with Jackson and that he hadn't been turned away, or laughed at. He just knew Jackson would be the one to make his dream come true. As sleep took him, his mind was filled with thoughts of Jackson.

The next day, while he was on a break, Jackson decided to give Danny a call. He called the Crime Lab and asked for Danny's extension. Danny answered, and Jackson asked; “How's my boy?”

Danny felt a warm, funny feeling flood through him just hearing Jackson's question. He got himself under control, and said: “I'm better now.....”

“And why is that?”

Danny lowered his voice and said: “Because my Daddy called to check on me.....”

“Have you been good today?”

“I have..... Daddy, I gotta go, but I want you to know I love you......”

“I love you too, big boy...... we'll talk later, yeah?”

“Definitely!”

 

Danny ended the call feeling great. Jackson had taken the first step to accepting Danny's kink by calling to check on him. Danny was so happy that not even Mac could drag him down! He stayed in a great mood for the rest of the day, and it showed, especially to Don Flack. He cornered Danny at the precinct, and asked what was up.....

“What do you mean, Don?”

“You know damn well what I mean, Messer..... what is it that's put you in such a good mood?”

“You mean a guy has to have a reason to be in a good mood?”

“They do especially since it's you!”

“If I tell you, will you get off my back?”

“Sure.....”

“Okay..... you remember the guy Jackson that I told you about?”

“The guy you said was 'the one'?”

“Yes! Turns out he IS the one...... I've been waiting for this guy practically all my life, and now he's in my life, and knows EVERYTHING about me, and he STILL wants to be with me!”

“Aww, Messer, that's great! So things ARE going pretty good for ya?”

“Don, my man, things are spectacular!”

“So when are you gonna finally let me meet this guy?”

“Soon..... I promise. He's shown interest in meeting my friends, so I may mention it to him and set something up soon.....”

“That would be great! Just let me know where and when.....”

The two men parted company and Danny thought about what he'd promised Don. He knew he needed to mention meeting his friends soon, but he had some questions for Daddy first.

 

Later that evening, Danny and Jackson were listening to music from Jackson's extensive collection when Danny finally got up the nerve to ask Jackson about what had been on his mind all evening.....

“Ummm, Daddy?”

“What is it, Danny?”

“I've got a problem,and I don't know what to do.....”

Jackson stopped what he was doing and sat down on the couch next to his boy.....

“What seems to be the problem?”

“Well, you remember me telling you about my friend Don Flack?”

“I do.....”

“Well him and some of my other friends at work want to meet you.....”

“What's wrong with that, Danny?”

“Nothing, I suppose..... it's just that I want to be truthful about our relationship, but I'm afraid they'll laugh at me.....”

“I can see where your problem lies, baby boy. You want everyone to know that you've found your ideal mate, but you don't think your friends will understand.....

“That's it exactly, Daddy!

Jackson sat there for a moment considering Danny's dilemma. While he could see both sides of the coin, he felt that a bit of restraint might be in order.....

“Okay, big boy, here's what we're gonna do: Set it up so I can meet everyone, and when we go, just show a bit of restraint.....”

“I don't understand.....”

“We just act like any other couple, but you refrain from your usual behavior.....”

“I think I understand.....”

“I know it will be hard to do, but maybe later you can reveal the true nature of our relationship.”

“That would be so nice, Daddy.”

Jackson pulled Danny onto his lap and smothered him with kisses. Danny saw the time, and said: “Daddy, I gotta go. I have to be up early for work tomorrow......” Jackson laughed and told Danny to get his things so he could take him home.

 

After Jackson dropped Danny off, he went home and thought about Danny's situation. He could understand why Danny would be concerned because there was a 15 year age difference between them, and Danny had told him that his friends could be a bit nosy and judgemental. Jackson wasn't concerned about any of this. He was concerned with Danny. He knew Danny wanted his friends to accept them as a couple, and Jackson decided that he would do everything he could to see that happened. As he got ready for bed, he thought about Danny and how much he loved the younger man.

Across town, Danny lay awake thinking about Jackson an his meeting Don, Mac, and the rest. He hoped everything went smoothly. Lindsay, Jo, Mac, and Sheldon shouldn't be a problem. Don was the one Danny was worried about because of his smart-ass mouth. Danny hoped that Don wouldn't ruin things by running his mouth. His thoughts turned to Jackson (or as he always thought of him now as Daddy). He could not believe that just when he'd given up looking for a situation like he wanted, he met Jackson.

A few days went by, and Danny finally got the nerve to tell everyone at work that he wanted them to come to Sullivan's of Friday so they could meet Jackson. Everyone accepted his invitation, and promised to be there. Now that Danny had set things in motion, he needed to tell Daddy. He called Groovy Gold and asked to speak to Jackson. When Jackson answered the phone, Danny told him that he had set the meeting up for Friday at Sullivan's. Jackson said that would be just fine, and asked if he could pick Danny up from work that afternoon. Danny said that would be fine, and that he would see him then.......

When Jackson left the shop, he headed to the lab to pick Danny up, but decided to make a stop first. He went to see a jewel friend of his and gave him a description of what he wanted, and told his friend to call him when it was ready. That done, he continued on to the lab where Danny was waiting out front for him. Jackson asked him about his day, and Danny happily chatted about some experiments he'd helped out on, and some evidence he'd collected at a scene that was key in helping solve the case.

Danny asked Jackson about his day and Jackson told him about the goings-on at the shop. Jackson asked what Danny wanted for dinner, and Danny coyly replied: “You, Daddy...” Jackson laughed and said he could have him for dessert. He asked what he wanted for dinner. Danny asked for pizza from Ray's, and Jackson said that was fine, but that Danny had to eat a salad also. Danny balked at that, but Jackson told him: “No salad, no dessert!” Danny curled up all warm inside when Jackson went into full-on Daddy mode. He loved it! It made his feelings for Jackson grow deeper and stronger. When they got to the Ray's, Jackson ordered a medium pepperoni and sausage pizza with two side salads. Danny asked if he could have a beer, and Jackson said that was okay.

After their meal, they went back to Jackson's place. Danny was fidgety, and Jackson asked why. Danny said he was ready for dessert. Jackson laughed and asked what he was waiting for. Danny undressed in record time, and Jackson marveled at the fact that his boy was already half hard. Danny took Jackson by the hand and led him to the bedroom. When it was over, Jackson told Danny that he could stay over if he wanted, but Danny said he wanted to go home. Jackson sensed something was wrong and asked Danny what was wrong......

“Nothing's wrong, Daddy, I just don't want to stay overnight until we get our place together....”

“Okay, babe, if that's what you want......”

“You're not mad?”

“Not at all..... in fact, I completely understand.”

“Thank you, Daddy......”

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, sir.....”

Jackson took Danny home, and waited until he got safely inside. When he got home, Jackson was thinking about the situation with Danny. He decided he was ready to take the next step, so he got the newspaper and started looking for an apartment for the two of them because he wanted Danny with him all the time. After all, how could he look after his boy properly if he wasn't with him?

Before Danny knew it, it was Friday. Don reminded him about getting to meet Jackson that evening, and that made Danny nervous all over again. He managed to get through the day, and when it was time to go, he practically ran to the elevator. He took the subway to Jackson's shop, and Jackson was a bit surprised when he saw Danny headed toward him. He led him to the office and shut the door.....

“Daddy, I'm so scared.....”

“Baby, what's wrong?”

“What's today?”

“Friday.....”

“You're supposed to meet my friends after work....”

“Danny, what are you scared of?”

“I'm so afraid they won't like you, and I want them to like you so much....”

Jackson did the only thing he knew to calm Danny down: he kissed him. When they parted, Danny took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a bit.....

“Baby, we've talked about this..... everything will be fine. Just show a bit of restraint, and there shouldn't be any problem..... okay?

“Okay, Daddy.....”

“Now, let me finish closing up the shop, and we'll head over to Sullivan's......”

“Yes, sir.....”

Jackson finished up and he and Danny headed out. Danny clung to Jackson's hand like it was a life-preserver, which to Danny, it probably was. When they arrived at Sullivan's, Danny was practically crushing Jackson's hand. He had to stop just inside the door to ask Danny to ease up on his hand before he broke a bone or two. He noticed that Danny was near tears, so he kissed him and whispered that Daddy was gonna make everything alright. That seemed to help Danny immensley. He took a deep breath and led Jackson to the table where everyone was waiting......

“Hey, Messer, we thought you got cold feet....”

“Not on your life, Flack....”

“Jackson, this is Don Flack, Mac Taylor, Jo Danville, Sheldon Hawkes, and …..”

Danny looked around and asked where Lindsay was. Mac explained that she got a tip on a case and couldn't make it. Drinks were ordered and conversation flowed all around. Everyone asked Jackson about Groovy Gold and everything else under the sun. Jackson noticed that it seemed as though every time he looked up, Don Flack was watching him. He thought it was just because he was Danny's friend and was being protective. Danny was doing okay, except for the fact that he clung to Jackson's arm and when it was time to order drinks, he told Jackson to order for him. When it was all said and done, the night was success. Before Jackson and Danny left, Don asked for the address of Jackson's shop, and said he might drop by.

When Jackson and Danny arrived at Danny's apartment, Danny was relieved. Jackson seemed a bit quiet, and Danny asked what was on his mind.....

“I was just thinking about your friends......”

“Did someone offend you or something?”

“Not at all. I enjoyed talking with them, especially Mac and Sheldon.”

“They really are nice people......”

“I wonder about Don, though.....”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn't notice him starting at us all night?”

“I did, and I gave him something to stare at, too.”

“Baby, you couldn't help it. You were nervous, and you behaved yourself for the most part. I wouldn't worry about it.....”

“Thank you for helping me through it, Daddy.....”

“Any time, baby.....”

“Baby, I gotta go. It's almost midnight, and I want to take my boy out and show him off tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“That sounds fine, Daddy.....”

Jackson kissed his boy goodnight and headed home. He was glad tonight was over. Not that he didn't have a good time, but because it would take some of the pressure off Danny. Now maybe they could concentrate on moving things along. 

The following Monday, when Danny arrived at the lab, everyone asked how Jackson was and Danny was secretly pleased that his co-workers liked Daddy. Don kinda acted funny, but that was nothing new for Don. He caught Danny during a coffee break and gave him the third degree about Jackson's work, and where he lived, and had he always lived in New York. Danny wanted to know why Don was so interested, and he replied that he was just trying to look out for his friend. After Don left, Danny was on the verge of tears and snuck into the bathroom to call Jackson.

The two men met for lunch, and Danny told Jackson everything Don had asked about. Jackson wasn't concerned, and told Danny as much. That calmed Danny somewhat, and the two were able to finish their lunch in peace. Jackson dropped Danny off at the lab and headed back to his shop. Don Flack was waiting for him when he got there.....

“Hello, Don...”

“Jackson....”

“What brings you down here?”

“I just thought I'd come down and take a look around.....”

“Well?”

“You got a pretty nice shop here. Lots of selection, friendly counter help....”

“You didn't come down here to check the shop out, and we both know it.....”

“I don't know what you mean....”

“Oh, but you do...... let's go into my office so we can really talk.....”

The two men walked into Jackson's office, and Jackson shut the door. Don had a seat, and Jackson sat down at his desk......

“So what's really on your mind, Don?”

“Since we're getting down to brass tacks, just who are you? Where do you come from?”

“My name is William Jackson Welles, I'm 52 years old, and I come from a little town in East Texas called Miller's Crossing. I've been in New York for the past thirty years, I've had three serious relationships, and you know what I do for a living.... is there anything else?”

“What's the deal with you and Danny?”

“There is no deal with Danny and I...... we met at the museum, and he asked for my number. He called me and we started going out. We've been together two months, and I'm in the process of finding an apartment so we can live together instead of commuting from one apartment to the other all the time.

“So what you're telling me is that everything is on the up and up with you two.....”

“That's exactly what I'm saying..... are you satisfied now?”

“For now.... but I need you to know one thing....”

“What's that?”

“If you hurt Danny in any way, you'll answer to me.....”

Don turned and left the office. Jackson sat there for a moment, not knowing how he was going to break this to Danny. A thought occurred to him and he realized that he may not have to tell Danny. He decided to let Don show his true colors on his own.

 

The next few weeks found Danny and Jackson very busy. Jackson had found an apartment for them, and Danny fell in love with it immediately. They began the process of packing and moving. Danny was well-behaved for the most part, except for a monumental tantrum because he couldn't have pizza for dinner. Jackson had to put him in time out for an hour. When Jackson told him he could come out, he immediately curled up in his Daddy's lap and apologized.

Not long after they moved into their apartment, Don Flack stopped by. Danny immediately became nervous and clung to Jackson like a second skin. Don, Danny,and Jackson made small talk, and Don noticed how Danny hung on Jackson's every word. He also noticed that Danny called Jackson “Daddy” a time or two. That's when he spoke up.....

“Danny, did you just call him Daddy?”

“I sure did....”

“Why?”

“Because he is my Daddy.....”

“What kind of bullshit is this? What are you doing to him, Jackson?

“I'm not doing anything to Danny that he doesn't want me to. Nobody's getting hurt, and it's what HE wants. If you don't like it , Don, there's the door.....”

Don started to say something else, but thought better of it. As he was leaving , he told Danny that if he ever needed anything, not to hesitate to call him. After Don left, Danny climbed up in his Daddy's lap and cried like there was no tomorrow. It took Jackson a while to get Danny calmed down. He got Danny in bed, and showed his boy just how much he loved and cherished him. 

Don stayed away from Danny at work, and certainly didn't show back up at his apartment. He kept his distance and hoped Danny would do the same. Thinking he was shaming Danny, if someone asked why the two were barely speaking, Don would say that he wasn't sure Jackson had given Danny permission. That embarrassed Danny to no end, but he never said a word. At night, he would cry himself to sleep in Jackson's arms. This continued until Danny started making excuses about not going to work, and hanging around the apartment all day. Jackson sat Danny down one night and told him that this was going to have to stop. Danny immediately started to cry, and Jackson lost his temper.....

“Is that all you know to do is cry???”

“I don't know what else to do......”

“Try getting off your ass and facing Don Flack!”

“I don't think I can.....”

“Well, if you can't, I damn sure can!”

 

The next morning, things were a bit tense between Jackson and Danny. The two got ready for work and headed out. Danny was headed to the lab, and Jackson was headed to his shop. Once there, Jackson called Don and told him to meet him at Groovy Gold as soon as possible. Don said he wasn't sure they had anything to say to each other, and Jackson told him to drag his judgemental ass down there anyway and ended the call. Don was curious about what Jackson had to say, so he headed to the shop. Jackson was waiting by the front door when Don arrived.....

“So what's this all about, and by the way, I don't appreciate the attitude you gave over the phone.....”

“Tough shit about the attitude! This is about Danny.....”

“What about him?”

“It's more about the way you've been treating him.....”

“Hey, I've been doing my best to stay away from him, and I have very little to do with him unless it involves a case.....”

“What about the little stunt you pulled when people would ask you why the two of you were barely speaking?”

“I didn't do anything....”

“Bullshit! You made the comment that you weren't sure that Danny had permission to speak!”

“Oh, yeah..... I did say that.....”

“You have no idea what all of this is doing to Danny, do you?”

“I'm not so sure that I even care......”

“You damn well better care, Don! It's gotten to the point that all he wants to do is stay home because he's not sure he can face anymore of your bullshit. Danny values your opinion, and by rejecting his new lifestyle and giving him grief about it, you are in affect rejecting Danny. You never thought about that, did you?”

“No, I didn't.....”

“In doing so, you became a hypocrite, didn't you?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about shaming Danny the way you have, and yet paying professionals upwards of a thousand dollars a night to have the same thing Danny has! That make you a hypocrite!”

“How the hell did you find out about that?”

“I know people, and I've learned a thing or two......”

“This is blackmail!”

“No, it's not..... I just think you need to apologize to Danny and stop being an ass to him. What I found out about you will go no further than right here. On that, I give you my word.”

Don sat there for a moment trying to make sense of everything Jackson said. He couldn't believe that Jackson had found out about some of his activities. He figured his best bet was to quit being such an asshole simply because Danny had a situation like Don wanted.....

“Jackson, I'll apologize to Danny because I really am being unfair. I'm only doing it because Danny got himself a situation like I want, and the jealousy is killing me....”

“Don, believe it or not, I do understand......”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do..... the details aren't important, but I've been there..... “

“Jackson, I feel that I should apologize to you also because I disrespected you by treating Danny so badly....”

“Don, it's not a problem. Since you're going to do the right thing by Danny, I consider that apology enough.”

Don stood and shook Jackson's hand. He asked if they could try another visit sometime, and Jackson gently reminded him that that would be up to Danny. Don said he understood and took his leave from the shop. Jackson hoped that everything would end well..........

 

END, Part One


	2. The Adoption of Don Flack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny decided he wants Don to share his good fortune.

Don went to the lab after talking with Jackson. He was determined to make the situation between him and Danny right. Don found Danny in the break room and told him that he really wanted to talk. Danny sensed a change in Don, and told him they could talk in his office. Danny closed the door and he and Don sat down. Danny looked at Don and asked: “What's on your mind?”

“I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the way I've treated you, and that after talking to Jackson this morning, I've come to realize that I was a complete ass.....”

“I'm glad you decided to come and talk to me, Don. I've really missed my friend.....”

“There's a reason I did what I did, Danny, and I think you should hear it from me.....”

“What's wrong , Don?”

“I need to come clean about some things, and I hope can understand. I treated you the way I did because I was jealous that you had the very situation that I've been looking for since I was a teenager. I've paid professionals to be my Daddy for the night for about two years now. When I saw what you have with Jackson, I thought it was so unfair......”

“Don, I never knew.....”

“I planned it that way. I didn't know about you, and when I found out I was hurt and angry, and I lashed out by trying to shame you. Danny, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?”

“I forgive you, Don....”

“Thank you, Danny..... do you think I could stop by sometime and visit?”

“Sure you can..... I'd really like that, and I'm sure Jackson would, too......”

“I want you to know that Jackson is one tough customer.....”

“What do yo mean?”

“He don't put up with no bullshit! He had me cold, and called me on my crap. I have to tell you that it was scary and hot and hot at the same time.....”

“I know what you mean..... but you have to admit that he is fair.....”

“He sure is...... I gotta go, Messer.... the captain is going to be wondering where I am.....”

“I'm glad we had a chance to clear the air.....”

“Me, too.....”

Don left Danny's office and headed to the precinct. Danny picked up the phone and called Jackson. He told him about Don apologizing, and everything Don had told him. Jackson told Danny that Don had told him the very same things. He went on to say that Don was welcome anytime because Jackson felt as though Don might need a mentor. Danny said that he was thinking the same thing, too. Before Danny could say anything, Jackson asked if Danny would mind his being a mentor to Don about the whole Daddy thing. Danny got quiet for a moment and the said he guessed it would be okay. Jackson could tell by the pause that Danny might get jealous. He told Danny not to worry because he would always be Daddy's only boy. That made Danny feel much better. Danny had to end the call because Mac was looking for him, so he told Daddy he loved him and would see him that night.

Before Jackson left the shop for the day, his jeweler friend called and told him the item he'd ordered was ready. Jackson told him the he would be by to pick it up when he closed the shop for the day. After he stopped at the jeweler's, he stopped and picked up some of Danny favorite junk food because they were celebrating. It really wasn't much, but Jackson knew it would be very important to his boy. When he arrived home, Danny was waiting for him. He'd done all of his chores, and was in very good spirits.......

“How's my boy?”

“Fine, Daddy...... do you want a beer?

“No, big boy, but you may have one.....”

“Thank you , Daddy.....”

Jackson had a standing rule about Danny and alcohol. He was allowed to have beer as long as Jackson was present, and was allowed to have two when he went out with Don and his friends. Jackson asked if dinner was ready, and Danny told him that he'd made spaghetti for dinner. That was fine with Jackson. After they ate dinner, Jackson told Danny that he had a surprise for him. Danny got excited, of course, and started bugging Jackson. Jackson laughed and told him to sit in the sofa. Danny sat down, and Jackson told him to close his eyes. When he was sure Danny wasn't peeking, he pulled the chain from his pocket. He told Danny to open his eyes. Danny saw the swinging medallion on the silver rope chain and took it from Jackson's hands.

The silver rope chain was beautiful, and the medallion was heavy. Danny looked at it, and was very pleased to see what was written there. On one side in script letters was his name: “Danny”, and what was written on the other side brought Danny to tears It read:”To my only boy.... Love, Daddy”. When Danny read the back part, Jackson found himself with armfuls of crying Danny. He calmed his boy down, and when Danny had calmed down a bit, he looked at Jackson and asked: “Do you mean it?

“Of course I do, big boy..... do you like it?”

“Oh,Daddy, I love it..... I'll never take it off..... will you put it on for me?”

Jackson fastened the chain and Danny couldn't stop touching it. Needless to say, Jackson got very very luck that night.......

 

The next few weeks passed quickly. Danny was on top of the world because his Daddy loved him and proved it day after day. There were a few instances, though, where Danny got in trouble. One afternoon, he didn't do his chores, and got put in time out for 45 minutes. ishAnother time, he didn't finish the laundry, and got his game console taken away. Jackson knew that he was just acting out to get attention, but he didn't necessarily like the attention Daddy gave him. It was during this time that Don called and asked if he could come for a visit. Jackson explained that Danny was on punishment at the moment, but could receive visitors the following day. Don said that was okay, and continued the conversation with Jackson. They talked of inconsequential things, mostly work, and the state of affairs in the city. They talked a bit longer and then Jackson said he needed to get Danny ready for bed. But told Don to call him at the shop the next day and they would set something up for the following evening. Don said that sounded good, and he would talk to him in the morning. After Don talked to Jackson, he began thinking about Jackson and how he wouldn't mind being his boy. That slightly hoarse voice sent chills down Don's spine, and he could just imagine how it would be to be punished by Jackson. Danny sure was a lucky guy to have a Daddy like Jackson. Don wondered if Danny needed a big brother..... 

The next morning found Jackson and Danny making love. Danny had completed his punishment from the night before with no argument, so Jackson decided to give him a special reward. When they were finished, Jackson told Danny that Don might be coming by that evening for a visit. This made Danny happy because he and Don were friends again, and he wanted show his Daddy off. Jackson reminded Danny to make sure his chores were done, and to call in a pizza order for dinner. Danny asked if he could get the kind he liked, and the kind Don liked since he was coming to visit. Jackson said that was fine with him, and that they needed to get moving so they wouldn't be late.

Jackson was doing some paperwork in his office when Don called. They exchanged pleasantries and Don asked if he could come by that evening after work. Jackson said that would be fine because he told Danny to have his chores done and pizza ordered because Don was coming over. Don laughed and said that sounded good to him. He asked Jackson if they could talk about some things he had on his mind, and Jackson asked what he was talking about. Don said that he had some questions about some things, and was hoping he could help. Jackson said he would do what he could, and Don thanked him. Jackson ended the call, saying he had to finish his paperwork. Don asked what time he should be there, and Jackson told him to come after he finished work.

The day passed uneventfully, everyone going about their business as usual. When Danny was getting ready to go home, Don offered him a ride since he was going there anyway. When they got to the apartment, Danny got started on his chores. Don asked if he did that every day,and he said Daddy had something for him to do every day, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Don asked what he had to do,and Danny went down the list: laundry, dishes, cooking, and light housekeeping. Don said that didn't sound so bad at all. When Danny was finished, he told Don he wanted to show him his room......

“You have your own room?”

“It's for my games, and stereo and stuff.....”

“Let's see it.....”

Danny led Don down the hall and opened the door to his room. Don stood there in awe as he took in the sight of Danny's room. A huge flat screen TV took up part of one wall, the latest video console sat on the shelf beneath it. Danny's laptop sat on the desk, and there was many other things that made Danny's room the envy of many a teenage boy. Don took a good look and told Danny he was one lucky bastard to have a Daddy like Jackson. Danny laughed and said: “Don't I know it.... I got all of this just for being his good boy!” Danny heard the front door and rand down the hall yelling: “Daaaaaddddddyyyyyy!”

He almost knocked Jackson over with his enthusiasm. Don came into the room and said:”Damn, Messer, don't knock him down..... does he do this all the time, Jackson?”

“Not always..... most of the time he's able to curb his enthusiasm.....”

“What? I can't be glad my Daddy's home?”

“Yes, you can, big boy, just don't knock me down.....”

Jackson leaned in for a kiss from his boy. He shook Don's hand, and Don told him about Danny showing off his room.....

“I can't help spoiling him, but in my mind, he deserves every bit of it.....”

Jackson asked Danny to order the food, and when it arrived, the three men started eating. During their meal, Don addressed some things that were bothering him about his particular kink. Danny was helpful because he had experienced some of the same problems in his quest to find a Daddy. The three men talked until after midnight, and Jackson told Don that he hoped he was able to answer some of his questions. He asked Don if he was actively seeking a Daddy, and Don told him that he was. He said that after spending all that money like he did, he decided to try and find the real thing. Jackson told him that if there was anything he could do to let him know. Don thanked him and thanked both Danny and Jackson for a nice evening.

After Don left, Jackson had Danny get ready for bed while he locked up and secured the apartment. When Jackson joined Danny in the bedroom, he found Danny sitting on the bed crying. Concerned, he sat down with his boy,and asked what was wrong.....

“Daddy, I feel sorry for Don.....”

“What do you mean, baby?”

“Daddy, he's so sad.....”

“He seemed okay to me.....”

“But that's because you don't know him like I do..... something's bothering him.....”

“What do you think is bothering Don?”

“I think he's sad because he don't have a Daddy of his own.....”

“That may very well be true, son.....”

“Daddy, I want to do something for him, but I don't know what to do.....”

“Why don't we get some sleep, and we'll talk it over tomorrow....”

“You promise, Daddy?”

“I promise...... I love you, big boy.....”

“I love you, too, Daddy.....”

Jackson got into bed and got Danny settled for the night. As he turned off the light, he told himself that he needed try and come up with a solution so Danny could rest easy about his friend. The next morning, as Danny and Jackson were getting ready for work, Danny asked Jackson if they could talk about Don. Jackson told Danny that they really didn't have time, but would address the issue after they came home.

Between inept distributors, and a fairly gruesome crime scene, neither Jackson nor Danny mentioned Don that evening. Danny was feeling very insecure, and Jackson was doing his best to make his big boy feel better. They had an early night where Danny clung to Jackson like a second skin, and nothing could pry him away. At bedtime, Danny stayed close to his Daddy because that made him feel better.

Two weeks went by, and nothing else was said about Don. Jackson was concerned about Danny, though, because he was a bit moody and distracted. Jackson thought it was because Danny was working on a particularly difficult case. He tried talking to Danny about what was bothering him, but Danny said everything was fine. Jackson had to let it go at that because Danny didn't act up, needed no punishment, and things were almost as good as they always were in the bedroom. About a week later, Danny came to Jackson one night and asked if they could talk.....

“Sure, big boy, what's on you mind?”

“Daddy, I know I've been acting kinda weird lately, but I was trying to work something out in my head....”

“Did you figure it out?”

“For the most part.....but there's some things I need your guidance on. Will you help me?”

“I'll do my best,son..... what is it?”

“It's about Don.....”

“What about Don? Is he okay?”

“Not really, Daddy......”

“What's wrong?”

“Ever since he came to visit us the last time, he's been down. He seems so sad all the time, and I'm afraid he's gonna do something stupid.....”

“You don't think he'd hurt himself, do you?”

“Nothing like that! I'm just afraid he's gonna start paying those guys to be his Daddy again.....”

“Did he say anything about doing that?”

“No, but I'm afraid he's going to.....Daddy, I have a question for you, and I want you to know I've thought a lot about it. I know it may be a lot to ask, but would you be Don's daddy, too?”

Jackson sat there for a few moments thinking about what Danny had asked of him. He would do anything for his boy, but this was a whole different undertaking. It definitely was a lot to ask, and there were other things to be considered. He needed to make this clear to Danny, but didn't want to upset his big boy.......

“Danny, before I say yes or no, there are some things we need to discuss.....”

“Like what, Daddy?”

“Well, I need to know if Don will accept me as his Daddy, and then there's the whole bedroom business.....”

“I don't want to share him with you that way, Daddy!”

“I see.....”

“Daddy, if you don't want to, I'll understand. I just though I would share because I have a wonderful Daddy, and I want Don to know how good of a Daddy you are....”

“That's very sweet of you to say, and very unselfish to want to share what you have....”

“So you'll do it?”

“Let me think about it, Danny..... I promise I won't take long.....”

“Oh, thank you, Daddy!”

Danny went and got ready for bed, happy that Jackson didn't reject his idea. He so hoped his Daddy would say yes. When sleep finally claimed him, his thoughts were filled with Donj coming to live with them.

While Danny was dreaming of Don coming to live with them, Jackson was sitting in the darkened living room considering what Danny had asked of him. He didn't mind being a mentor to Don, hell, he didn't even mind being a Daddy to Don. Don coming to live with them wasn't a problem at all. The problem lay in how far Don wanted to go. Had Danny considered the possibility that Don might want the whole experience like Danny had? Perhaps not. He needed to discuss this with Danny before anything was said to Don.

The next morning, Jackson told Danny that they needed to talk about the situation with Don a bit more. Danny said he didn't understand, so Jackson put it plainly.....

“Danny, what if Don wants the whole experience?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if he wants to have sex with me like you do?”

“Then let him have it......”

“Wait! Did I hear you right?”

“You did..... I don't mind sharing him in the bedroom. Do you have a problem with it?”

“I suppose not..... I just mentioned this in case the situation comes up....”

Danny walked over to Jackson and gave him a big hug and said: “Daddy, I love you, and I just want Don to have some of that love. I figure if I let him have an all access pass, he won't try to find it on the street......”

“Danny, you are one amazing young man.....”

“Shhh, you'll ruin my reputation!”

Later, Jackson was thinking about what Danny had said about allowing Don all access. Don was a good-looking man, and he definitely had all the qualities of a good “boy”. Jackson decided it was worth a shot. After all, he would be the envy of a lot of the Daddies in New York City with studs like Danny and Don on his arm. He called Danny to ask when he wanted to invited Don over to tell him the good news. Danny said he would find out what Don had going on and would call him as soon as he found out.

When Jackson arrived home, he found Danny in the kitchen cooking dinner. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table to hear about Danny's day. He told his Daddy about work at the lab, and mentioned that he got a chance talk to Don. Jackson asked how that went, and Danny replied that Don was curious, by Danny gave nothing away. He told Don that he was allowed to have a sleepover on Friday, and he wanted Don to come. Don said he would be there because he had some more questions for Jackson. In the days that followed, Danny became excited about Don coming over, and Jackson brooded over taking responsibility for another person's well-being. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just wanted to make sure he got it right. Danny certainly seemed happy, so he must have done something right. Maybe the same thing would happen with Don.

Friday arrived, and Danny was practically bouncing with excitement. The night before he'd cleaned the apartment from top to bottom, cleaned his room twice, and made sure they had everything they needed as far as food and drink. He asked Jackson to please not be late, and asked if he could play his game console until he got home. Jackson gave his permission for Danny and Don to play video games and promised that he wouldn't be late. Danny kissed him lustily and bounded out the door , headed to work.

Danny's excitement rubbed off on Don, who had been waiting for the chance to visit with Jackson again. The guys went about their business, eager for the day to be over so they could start the weekend. Danny called Jackson to remind him about not being late, but Jackson was already at home putting the final touches on everything. Danny said they would see him soon and ended the call.

After talking to Danny, Jackson finished dinner and had it ready for when the boys came home because he knew they would be hungry. He sat down at the kitchen table to wait, and soon he heard Danny's key in the door......

“Daddy, we're here.....”

“In the kitchen, big boy.....”

Danny bounded into Jackson's arms and covered his face with kisses. Jackson finally had to finally remind him that he had a guest. Danny blushed and mumbled his apologies....

“Hello, Jackson.....”

“Don..... welcome to the madness.....”

Don laughed and shook Jackson's hand. He asked the guys if they were hungry, and they both said yes. Jackson told them to get washed up and while they were doing so, Jackson fixed their plates and sat them on the table. The boys devoured the meal and were asking for more. When they finished, Danny automatically started his chores. Without telling him to, Don started helping Danny and they had the kitchen cleaned in no time. Danny asked if they could play video games, and Jackson said it was okay. Don and Danny bounded off to Danny's room and shut the door.

Jackson sat in his recliner and read for a while, then decided to go check on the boys. He knocked on the door and Don opened it.....

“Just checking on you guys...... you need anything?”

“Daddy, can we have a beer? Please?”

“You may, but you have to drink it in the kitchen.....”

“Deal!”

Everyone went to the kitchen and Jackson got three beers from the fridge. The three sat around the table talking about everything and nothing. Jackson noticed the time, and told Danny he could stay up until midnight, and asked if he was sleeping in their room, or was he sleeping in his room. He replied that he was sleeping in their room so Don could have his room. Once that was out of the way, Don and Danny went back to playing video games. Jackson read some more and then turned in. Danny joined him shortly before midnight, and the two went to sleep.

The next morning, Jackson got up early and headed to the kitchen to fix some coffee. He was surprised to find Don at the table eating a bowl of cereal......

“Hey, Don, everything okay?”

“Yes.... woke up and was hungry......

“Don, are you having a good time?”

“I sure am! I've had a lot of fun with Danny, and you've been great. I have to admit that it will be hard to leave on Sunday.....”

“Well, maybe we can do it again soon.....”

“I'd really like that.....”

Don jumped up and impulsively hugged Jackson. He scampered off to Danny's room to get dressed. Danny joined them soon after, and they all went to the park. They spent most of the morning and part of the afternoon exploring and playing ball, and just having a good time in general. When it was time to go, they three stopped off at Pressman's Deli for dinner. When they got home, Jackson told them to get showered so they could start the horror marathon. The boys were showered and ready within twenty minutes. They made it through two and a half movies before they were sound asleep. Jackson got Danny up and headed to bed. Once he got him tucked in, he went back to fetch Don. He gently woke him, but Don was so tired he could barely make the trip to Danny's room. As Jackson got him settled, Don whispered: “I love you, Daddy.....”

The next morning found everyone around the breakfast table enjoying some of the waffles Don had made from scratch. Danny and Jackson complimented him on his cooking skills, and the blushed. Soon it was time for Don to go, and Jackson could tell something was bothering the boy. He gathered his things in his backpack, and set it by the door. Danny was talking on the phone, and Jackson asked Don what was bothering him....

“Jackson, I've had a really nice time, but I don't want it to end.....”

“That's understandable, Don...... we really enjoyed having you here this weekend. Hopefully we could do it again.....”

Jackson noticed that Don had his head down, so he reached a finger under his chin and raised his face where he could see. What he saw broke his heart because Don was crying.....

“Don, son, what's the matter?”

“Jackson, I want you to be my Daddy...... Please, will you?.... I like it here so much, and you made me see that you are a great Daddy to Danny.....I just want a little bit of that happiness for myself..... is that wrong?”

“It's not wrong, Don..... in fact, Danny and I were going to ask you if you wanted to join our little family before you went home....”

“You really were?”

“Yeah, Don..... Daddy and I already talked about it, and I'm okay sharing my Daddy with you.....”

“Danny, thank you so so so much!”

Don walked over and hugged Danny. He turned and hugged Jackson, who gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Don blushed and kissed him back. Danny was fascinated at the thought of his best friend and his Daddy getting it on. He kept quiet and observed for a while, and when he couldn't stand it anymore, he undressed, got their attention, and said: “Let's take this to the bedroom!”

The three landed in a tangle on the bed, arms and legs everywhere. To be honest, Jackson never had a chance because he had Don blowing him, and Danny begging him to lick him open for a good fucking. Once that was done, Danny pushed Don off his Daddy's dick and begged him to fuck him. Don obliged, and soon Danny was flying. Not wanting to leave Jackson out completely, Don reached over and began giving Jackson a hand job. That didn't last for long because Danny decided he wanted all of Don's attention. When Don felt his orgasm approaching, he pulled out and shot his considerable load on Danny's face. This sent Danny over the edge and he shot his wad all over his chest and belly.

Jackson cleaned his boys up, and Don shyly apologized about letting himself get caught up in Danny. Jackson told him not to worry about it as long as he had a good time. Don said he did, and Jackson said he considered the matter closed. He did remind Don that he never answered his question. Don looked confused for as moment, and Jackson reminded him about asking Jackson to be his Daddy. He told Don he would do so with pleasure. Don kissed him deeply and looked him straight in the eye to say: “Thank You......”

THE END


End file.
